


A Look Into The Script

by koreabooeauty



Category: Original Work
Genre: An idol group i created, F/M, cute eggs that dont sleep enough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koreabooeauty/pseuds/koreabooeauty
Summary: Marshmallow is an idol, who wants to dabble in acting. Her first gig is special, REALLY special, she was sucked into the story. Now pretending to be an orphan to fit in, how will she get home?





	1. Jump in

**Author's Note:**

> It's not finished, it'll be added on as I write it!

Pushing a stray hair out of her face, Marshmallow sighed, she had been up for almost thirty eight hours now. She was tired, so tired that she could hear her eyelids fluttering. She was on a shoot, it wouldn’t be professional to sleep on this comfy bed that they made her lay in, waiting for the director to be pleased with the script. Her character was supposed to be an insomniac teenager, one filled with questions, and while her character was close to the same personality as Marshmallow, the character was much better at hiding her tiredness. Laying her head on the pillow, Marshmallow could feel herself drifting away, her eyes shutting and her mind running wild in dreamland.

“Script has been changed! Bring all the actors to the set for reading!”

Shooting up, Marshmallow pulled herself into a standing position, walking over to the small group of people that circled around the director.

“Jisoo, your lines have changed. Read the new script and memorize it.”

That wasn’t her name, it was her characters, but the director refused to learn any of their names, instead calling them their characters. Taking the new script from him, she skimmed over it, her lines hadn’t changed to much. They wanted her to improvise which would be harder than memorizing a encyclopedia.

“Places everyone!”

The director yelled, deciding that was enough time. He was a mean man, none of the cast liked him, the crew hated him as well. But he was known to be a good director, not a good person.

Laying back in the bed, Marshmallow stared at the ceiling, getting into character in record time.

“Scene 1, Take 1, Action!”

With that cue Marshmallow began acting, her character flung the blanket off of her and pulled out a chest from under her bed. Heaving it on top of the mattress, she sighed before unlocking the padlock. Inside was a diary, with an array of pens next to the book. Lifting up the book, she pulled out photos that had been hidden by the diary.

“Jisoo! You’re supposed to be sleeping, not going through the past!”

Her “mother” stormed into her room, her younger “siblings” hanging onto her leg.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t sleep.”

It was an empty apology, and they both knew it, but before the lady could scold her, her younger brother bit his twin, then ran away, making their mother glare at her before chasing her brother.

“Come here Jihee, let me tell you a story.”

Jisoo called her sister, and the younger girl scrambled to get to her bed. Once she was on Jisoo’s lap, she turned her head around to stare at her sister.

“I’m ready, can you start?”

The black haired six year old impatiently asked, her pigtails swaying.

Nodding, Jisoo began her story, using the pictures to help with imagery.

“Six years ago, before you were born, things were different. I didn’t live here, and an old married couple owned this house, when they moved out is when I moved in. A few other kids lived here too, it was like a sleepover everyday, except there was no pizza, or movies. There wasn’t much to do at all actually.”

 

“Cut!”

The director yelled, startling Marshmallow and Jihee’s actor. He looked pleased though so it couldn’t be bad, or it could be and he was pleased about it, once again he was a mean man.

“Why is it that the only one’s who can get their shit together is a six year old and an idol?”

The director yelled at the staff, with his face turning a bright red.

Marshmallow sighed, knowing that was how some of the staff actually thought of her as just an idol. She knew that she was more than that, that before being an idol, she was a human. 

But because she was an idol, people thought she was going to be rude, dumb and many other things, just because she was an idol, or maybe it was because she was a teen, or maybe since she was a foreigner, there was a lot of things that it could’ve been actually.

“Hey, Jisoo! C’mon it’s time for your next shoot.”

A stylist called, not being allowed to call her stage name while they were on set.

Directors rules.

“Coming!”

Letting the younger girl climb off of her, smiling at the black haired girl as Marshmallow stood up. Walking out of the set, Marshmallow walked across the wires, through the cameras, pass the staff.

The next spot she was filming at was an old building, where she was supposed to be stargazing. It was a drama so obviously her character needed to meet the romantic interest doing something odd.

Walking out of the studio with her manager by her side, a stylist and another actor, they piled into a car to get to the next filming location.

Laying her head down on the window, Marshmallow let the rocking of the car lull her to sleep.

When she woke up, she noticed quite a few things wrong. 

One, she wasn’t in the car.

Two, it was not longer night time, instead the sun shined on her skin.

Three, her curly white hair was no where to be soon, instead long silk black hair was in it’s spot.

Standing up, Marshmallow realized that she was in a park, lying on a bench.

The grass was green, with bushes behind the bench she was lying on.

“What the hell?”

She questioned, sitting up on the bench, staring at the playground.

A few woman were walking around, with children playing on the equipment, and a few elders sitting on nearby benches and playing chess or some other board game.


	2. How Much Longer

“Man, this blows.”

Marshmallow sighed, tilting her head back so it hit the wall with a soft thud.

It had been a tough day, studying for a test, practicing choreography, filming a variety show, and now, she was left behind at the studio they had been filming at.

It was around three in the morning, meaning that her members were probably sleeping, and that they wouldn’t realize she was missing. The staff from the show she was filming had already packed up, the actors already long gone.

So here she was, sitting in a hallway, dressed in casual clothes that did nothing to keep her warm. She was at a crossroad, on one hand she could began to walk to her dorm, but it was freezing out. She could wait for her manager to realize that there was no one in the backseat of the car.

Another sigh escaped her pink lips, closed brown eyes and furrowed eyebrows showed that she was making a decision. 

Standing up slowly, Marshmallow began to trudge to wherever she ended up. 

In theory she knew she should stay put, but that would make her a burden on the staff.

Walking out of the building, her sneakers hit the concrete softly, their crunching on the gravel felt loud as the entire road was silent. Her puffs of air faded into thin air as she walked, amusing her as she pretended to be a dragon, that could only breathe smoke. 

The loud crunches under her feet quieted down as she walked through the snow, her focus shifting from the puffs of air onto the nearest building.

It looked familiar, yet she couldn’t place it. So she did what any other curious teenager would do, she walked inside.

Walking through the front doors, then past a sleeping security guard, she touched her hand on the wall, sighing as she continued the walk.

Rooms lined up one after the other, and only after stepping inside of one did she realize where she was.

“Oh! This is The Unit! That’s why it’s so familiar!”

Marshmallow exclaimed to the empty room, although it seemed it hadn’t been empty for very long.

Bottles of water leaned against the mirror, with towels next to them or thrown randomly around the room.

“Hyung!”

Marshmallow yelped as she heard someone enter the room, her brown eyes landed on another pair of brown eyes.

“Hyung?”

Another male joined the one that was frozen in the doorway, both males staring at the female who was in the middle of the room.

“…Hello.”

Marshmallow bowed at them quickly, her light brown tips flying forward as she did so. Both boys followed her lead, although they continued to stare at each other after the greeting.

“I’ve seen you guys on TV, you were really good.”

Compliments were a good way to be less awkward, right?

Wrong! 

Another bow from the boys and they were all silent once more. 

“Good chat, i’m gonna go. Fighting!”

Smiling at the two boys awkwardly, Marshmallow scuttled away, quickly rushing out of the room. Sliding down against the wall, she sighed.

From one studio to a survival show, She must have the worst luck.

“Sumbaenim? What are you doing here?”

A familiar voice asked, looking up to see the persons face, she squinted at the male.

“Ah! Jungha! I’m so glad to see you!”

Standing up quickly, Marshmallow hugged the older male, glad to see someone she knew.

“I’m glad to see you too?”

The two smiled at each other, crescent eyes meeting crescent eyes.

“Ya! Jungha! Guess what just happened!”

A male walked around the corner and shock was drawn on his face as he saw the two teens hugging each other.

“Hyung! This is Marshmallow sumbaenim!”

Letting go of her grasp on the black haired male, she bowed to the blond male, her forehead hitting her knees.


End file.
